No Goodbye
by Black-lightningrunes-13
Summary: The heartbreaking ending of Endless, where Violet leaves Lincoln was one of the worst things ever. Imagine Lincoln's feelings when Steph returned to tell him that Vi was gone. This is the ending from Lincoln's POV.


**I am a huge fan of Jessica Shirvington's series The Violet Eden Chapters, and the end of Endless absolutely killed me. I need Empower! **

**This is me having a go at the end of Endless from Lincoln's POV when he wakes up Vi isn't there. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Jessica Shirvington owns all characters of the violet eden chapters. I myself am just slightly in love but unfortunately do not own them at all**

* * *

I felt like I was rising out of a nothingness, as if some part of me had just been returned.

"I can feel you. I know you're back," I hear from somewhere above me.

I would know that voice anywhere. Violet. Somehow she had brought me away from the darkness.

It wasn't enough though, I felt myself sinking back down again.

I don't know how long for, but I continued to move in and out of consciousness. I would hear voices, people talking quietly around me. Though there was always a presence near me. The one person who I knew I could never live without.

Finally, I had risen out of the darkness for longer than past times. I knew I would wake up soon.

"I love you," I heard a whisper.

I tried to move closer to the voice.

I was there. My eyes opened. God, the light was so bright. I blinked my eyes a few times. It was the only way I could see. My vision was bleary to begin with, but I could tell everyone was standing above me. All smiling, all happy to see me.

There were cheers and laughter, but there was only one thing I wanted, no, needed. I looked around at all the faces.

_Where was she?_

"Where...Violet?" I just managed to say. My throat was dry, it was a miracle I could even say anything.

They all had that knowing look, and it was Steph who ran out of the room to get Vi for me.

"How're you feeling, Lincoln?" Griffin asked me.

I could see on his face how happy he was I was okay, but that worry was etched across his face.

A small part in the back of my mind wondered how long I had been out and what had happened. I didn't know how I was here. All I knew was that it had something to do with Vi. She had done something for me. She had saved me.

That was the other thing. I could no longer feel our connection, but she was still my soul mate. I still yearned for her.

Since that first meeting, I knew there was something there, but as a Grigori I had to fight it, knowing how wrong it was. But I couldn't, I loved her, still love her, and nothing could change that.

Realising that I still hadn't replied to Griffin, and everyone was looking at me expectantly, I quickly nodded and croaked, "Yeah."

I was watching the door waiting for Steph to return with Vi. It was taking too long. They should have been here by now.

It was then that Steph walked back into the room, alone. She was crying. Sal, seeing that something was wrong, went straight across and wrapped his arm around her.

All of us were waiting for her to tell us. But she just kept crying, unable to say a thing.

Why couldn't she just say something? Where was Violet?

Spence had walked out of the room and down the hall. I could hear his steps. Before too long he was back.

"She's not there," he announced.

I knew already, in my heart I could feel a distance between our locations. Thing was, though the others seemed surprised, Dapper didn't. It was if he knew something. I had no right to accuse him of anything though, and hopefully he would tell me the truth if I asked.

"Steph, where is Violet?" Griff asked her. He needed to know as much as I did. Violet was like a daughter to him.

"She's gone."

"Yes, but gone where?"

"I don't know. She didn't tell me," she told him before the tears started.

Spence ran out of the room and I heard the main door shit. I knew exactly where he was going.

He was going to go find her. They were close and her leaving would be tough on him. It was something they always said, that they would always have each other's back.

All I could do was stare at Steph. I knew it was true but I couldn't believe it. It wasn't Vi. She didn't run no matter what. The words hit me in the heart, in my soul.

I couldn't this happen. I needed to find her, needed to see her. I stirred, trying to move but it was too hard. My body had been lying down for too long and I have barely moved for who knows how long.

Dapper was next to me immediately, "Don't even try it."

"But I have to!" I tried to say. My throat was a bit better.

"Linc," Griff said putting a hand on my shoulder, "you're too weak. You can't get up just yet."

I wasn't going to listen to them though. I needed to find her. Sitting up, my head spun. Everything around me started spinning, but I ignored it. I had to do anything I could to get to her.

With as much effort as I could I stood. It took all that I had to stay standing. Pushing forward I headed towards my door. Griffin tried to stop me, but I wouldn't allow him near me.

Stumbling through the hall, Griffin and Dapper kept trying to stop me but I would let them. Pushing Griffin away I had to hold onto the wall to stay standing.

I could feel the sweat on my forehead. It was taking a lot of my energy to make it down the hall. As soon as I made it out of the hall, I fell to the ground.

Once more, Griffin tried to help me up but I wouldn't let him. I had to keep on moving. Trying to get up and with him attempting to help and me pushing him away, we somehow got tangled. I fought to keep him away from me.

There were a few smashes, but I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening around me.

"Leave me alone Griffin!" I croaked out, using as much force as I could against him.

I made it to my kitchen bench, where a note lay on it. I picked it up and read it.

_Nothing is endless.  
I know that now.  
Let me go.  
V._

Reading it, my heart broke. We were, no are endless. I love her with all my heart, with my soul. Nothing would ever change that.

Again using whatever energy I had left, with the note in my hands I moved to the wall. No her wall. Stripping away the drop sheet, the image lay before me.

It was beautiful. Depicting a field of lilies under a violet sun and a golden sun. It was her and me.

I collapsed then. This time I allowed the others to help me. They moved me to the sofa and propped me on pillows. I tried to take in deep breaths, but I was panting. The movement had taken so much out of me.

"I told you; you can't move yet, Linc. It's going to take a few days for everything to come back online," Griffin said to me, but I wasn't listening.

All I could do was stare at the wall.

"I have to get to her," I said. The words barely came out but I knew they heard me clearly.

"She's gone, Linc. She's gone."

I couldn't help it, but a cry escaped my lips. Things weren't meant to be like this. The note fell from my hands. I saw those words again.

No she was wrong. I know right now I can't do anything but I will find her. I know in the end I will find her. She is my soul mate, my other half.


End file.
